


Karkat has a nice day

by will2bill



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Happy, Picnics, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will2bill/pseuds/will2bill
Summary: Karkat finally has a nice day. Long overdue and well deserved.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Karkat has a nice day

The air was quiet, peaceful. The sun was bright in a gentle way that he still hadn’t gotten used to. Idyllic. A word totally alien on his homeworld was now something he found himself using almost daily.   
Everything back home was darkness or fire. Even when he fled his dying planet and escaped into the session his world has been sharp and hot and deadly. There had been flashes on some of his friend’s planets; worlds of soft light that did not burn, but he’d known where he belonged. Where he thought he deserved to be. 

Nothing he’d dreamt of or worked towards had ever prepared him for this. For peace. 

He could get used to this.

He was sitting on a sloping grassy hill, looking out over a stunning woodland scene. Jade had found the place, and she’d chosen just right. They’d all gotten together for a picnic. It was John’s idea, they were so spread out across the globe these days, so many different projects. So many irons in the fire. Sometimes you just need to get together with some good friends and enjoy the breeze.

He hadn’t known that was a possibility.

Across the picnic blanket Dave and Jade were yelling at each other about something inconsequential. He’d normally be the first to get a good rant going, but today he felt grateful to them for saving him the trouble. 

He sank back into the grass and felt a tear escape his eye. John flumped down beside him grinning.

“Glad you made it.”

He smiled back.


End file.
